The Scoia'tael's Hostage
by TheObscenityThatIsCha
Summary: Roche has been captured by the Scoia'tael. Iorveth takes a liking to Roche ; Elf on man action.


Roche felt his skin starting to burn from the flames inches from his face. The elf was a little confused and disturbed at seeing his captive already so distressed from something he would hardly call torture. However he, unlike his comrades, took no pleasure in watching the man suffer. He called an end to the interrogation and ordered the others to scan the forest once more for anyone else worth capturing. Or killing.

The hostage felt the firm grip on his neck loosen, allowing him to shift slightly away from the uncomfortable heat of the campfire. The feeling of relief left him within seconds though as his captor's hand grabbed him by the left shoulder and slammed him to the ground. He was now lying on his back, his restrained hands digging into his spine.

Iorveth smiled menacingly and held Roche down with one hand. He lowered his face close enough to only need to speak in a whisper. 'Roche… you're not enjoying this much, are you? Though I can't imagine you're used to this sort of treatment - the castle must be a lot more comfortable' 'More used to this than you think, doesn't mean I enjoy it', retorted the struggling man. 'Oh really? Often find yourself pinned down by an elf, do you?' The flames were almost non-existent now but even in this darkness the elf noticed how the spy's face was once again burning red. He traced his finger teasingly over Roche cheeks, soon finding it clasped painfully between Roche's teeth. 'Son of a whore!', Iorveth roared while swiftly withdrawing his dagger and thrusting it at Roche's face. He released the elf immediately and found himself being hauled towards a large tree. Iorveth pushed him against it hard and unbound Roche's hands, only to retie him so that his arms were now raised above his head, the rope binding them looped over a high branch. His feet could just touch the ground. Even stretched like this, Roche noticed, the elf was still slightly taller. Iorveth, noticing this too, smirked, then rested his hand against the bark next to Roche's head. 'So where were we? Oh yes, you were about to tell me about all those other times you've found yourself overpowered by a man'.

Roche glared at him furiously. The elf had obviously heard the rumours about the time of his life most people spent getting wasted on mead, cheating their friends at dice poker and heckling the local whores, not being sold to lonely soldiers and questionable merchants for a few hours each evening. His mother wasn't making enough from her own body and she had dragged him into the filthy business too.

But he was also glaring to try to stop any other expression, one that might show the elf just what he wanted to see. That this time he was enjoying it. He thought the elf was most likely enjoying it too. He knew the Scoia'tael didn't have a reputation for being overly friendly, yet he hardly had a scratch on him after being in their company for the past four hours.

Iorveth had been watching the man closely for any flicker of a reaction but got none. He wasn't entirely disappointed; this meant he could tease his victim a little more. He leaned in closer so that his right leg was parting Roche's legs, knocking him off balance. Iorveth pressed his free hand against the struggling man's chest, steadying him yet sending a flutter of fear and excitement through him which he hoped was undetectable. Iorveth leaned in further still, loosening the man's clothes but Roche hardly noticed, too preoccupied by the heat of the elf's breath on his ear. 'You're just a whore…', the elf whispered slowly before softly licking Roche's ear and feeling the heartbeat beneath his fingers increase rapidly. Iorveth sniggered darkly and Roche realised the elf had worked his way through his heavy robes to his chest. The fingers were now stroking his nipple and Roche couldn't hold back anymore. The elf slipped his left hand behind his captive's head and let his lips brush against those of the bound man. Roche parted his lips obediently and Iorveth finally kissed him. The elf produced his dagger again and cut the rope binding the man. His arms fell instantly to caress the sleek, toned body that was still pinning him to the tree.

Using both hands now, Iorveth slipped Roche's robes over his shoulders and began biting his neck. Roche moaned and melted against Iorveth's body. He could feel how much the elf wanted him. Moments later he was face to face with the tree trunk and having his remaining clothes removed. Long, delicate fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft. He was so distracted by the rhythmic movements of Iorveth's hand that he barely registered the sound of the elf's own clothes dropping to the ground. However he soon noticed the hardness pressing against him. The elf clearly wasn't interested in foreplay. Roche didn't care, he wanted it too much. Iorveth coated his erection with the grease he had found amongst the other possessions hidden in Roche's robes, which he probably carried around for occasions similar to this.

Iorveth's left hand gripped Roche's hip and pulled him onto the hard cock. Roche felt a twinge of pain but the kisses on his neck and the continuing stimulation of his own dick relaxed him enough to allow most of the elf's length inside him. Iorveth rocked his hips slowly and only increased the rhythm when Roche started pushing himself onto him demandingly. Roche bent over further and felt the elf slide deep inside much harder. The fingers tightened and jacked him off even faster now. He felt himself reaching the edge but the elf didn't slow down. Cum spilled over Iorveth's hand and he ploughed the man harder still, newly aroused by his lover's orgasm. He slowed down, letting Roche feel his hardness as he got closer. He placed his hand on Roche's shoulder and pulled the man fully onto his cock again as he came. He pulled out as gently as he could and Roche turned around, leaning, exhausted, on the tree. They shared another deep kiss before retrieving their clothes and quickly getting dressed. They had both heard the other elves returning.

'Iorveth… what's going to happen now?', Roche inquired a little fearfully. 'Well, I'm going to tie you up again, we're going to act like nothing happened, and then nothing can happen again once they're all asleep'.


End file.
